


Atrapados

by Sajara_the_inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajara_the_inquisitor/pseuds/Sajara_the_inquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos frente a los establos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Quién habría tenido un encuentro romántico y olvidó su ropa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapados

El sol salía tras las enormes montañas de la Espalda Helada en lo que era una silenciosa mañana de primavera en Skyhold.

 

Demasiado silenciosa ahora que lo pensaba bien.

 

Rada Trevelyan, la Inquisidora y Herdaldo de Andraste se encontraba desde muy temprano parada en el patio superior observando hacia todos lados en busca de los soldados y el resto de la gente. La joven apoyó sus manos en las caderas e hizo un rápido escaneo del lugar. No veía por ningún lado al enano guarda gris, o al grupo de soldados orlesianos que siempre estaban discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos, tampoco se veía a la exploradora Harding o la enana que le daba los mensajes al Comandante. Ni siquiera Michel de Chevin andaba dando vueltas por su alrededor. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Caminando tentativamente hacia la escalera que conducía al despacho de Cullen, Rada se mordía el pulgar en un gesto de confusión por la ausencia de gente. ¿Habría pasado algo grave y no se lo dijeron? ¿Secuestrados tal vez? ¿ebrios en algún lado?. Su mente comenzó a viajar por lo más locos lugares en busca de una explicación.

 

Cuando iba a mitad de camino vio a una gran multitud de soldados que se encontraban apostados rodeando los establos. Muchas de las personas desaparecidas eran ahora visibles entre el tumulto. Evidentemente no los había visto pues tomó la ruta de bajada por la taberna con la intención de saludar a Sera y Bull, pero además se había entretenido jugando con un pequeño juguete de madera junto a Cole durante algunos minutos. Si ella hubiera hecho su camino normal desde el gran salón, habría divisado rápidamente a todos los desaparecidos. Rada bajó curiosa las escaleras tratando de ver qué los tenía retenidos en aquel lugar. Su ceño cambió de semblante cuando se dio cuenta que incluso el comandante era participe del grupo, aunque se encontraba un poco más alejado del conglomerado de gente.

 

Rada finalmente llegó hasta los establos, mirando de reojo a Cullen quien tenía una expresión molesta.

 

-"¿Qué se supone que hacen todos acá?"- le preguntó a uno de los soldados quien tenía una mirada divertida en el rostro.

 

-"Alguien estuvo jugando sucio anoche y ahora todos pagaremos las consecuen...Inquisidora!"- El hombre en cuestión comenzó a responder sin voltearse. Cuando hizo contacto visual con Rada, toda la alegría de su rostro se transformó en pánico. Más de los presentes reaccionaron ante la identificación dada por el soldado alejándose un poco de ella.

 

-"Ay, por favor, relájense. ¿De qué están hablando?"- Gracias a la retirada asustada de los hombres, Rada tuvo acceso a la primera fila del grupo para poder observar qué era lo que tanta gracia causaba en los presentes que incluso los separó de sus tareas diarias.

 

Vio que en la parte más alta del establo, Dennet había colgado dos prendas de vestir y un cartel. Rada lo leyó y comenzó a reír.

 

" _Los establos no son para encuentros románticos_ "

 

-"Así que esto es lo que los tiene agrupados aquí. Simplemente quieren saber a quienes corresponde dicha ropa."

 

-"Será muy vergonzoso. Y por supuesto tenemos que verlo."- Todos parecían compartir el mismo morbo.

 

-"¿Por qué dijiste que todos pagarán las consecuencias?"- El soldado suspiró algo abatido.

 

-"El comandante nos dijo que por cada hora que esas prendas estuvieran siendo exhibidas, iba a agregar 2 horas al entrenamiento de mañana. Así que estamos esperando para ver los soldados toman valor, se tragan su orgullo y piensan en el sufrimiento ajeno."

 

-"¿Supongo que por eso el comandante está allá mirando?"- todos hablaron al unisono dando una respuesta afirmativa.- "Pero esto no les asegura que los verdaderos dueños de las prendas sean quienes las cojan. Podría ser alguien con tendencias altruistas o bien algún soldado que no está dispuesto a pasar toda la vida entrenando"- Los soldados se voltearon a mirarla. Ella tenía razón, pues cualquiera finalmente podría retirarlas, y luego de aquello no tenía por qué ser tan vergonzoso.

 

-"Dos horas más"- gritó Cullen desde atrás. Aun permanecía cruzado de brazos, mirando serio y decidido, con esa maldita pose de autoridad que derretía a todas las mujeres de Skyhold. Rada suspiró inconscientemente ante esa vista y un rápido pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Nuevamente llevó su pulgar a sus dientes y meditó unos momentos. Un gemido de dolor se expandió por los soldados ante el llamado. Rada sonrió al escucharlos y se puso en marcha directamente hacia el establo. Todos los soldados guardaron silencio con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión.

 

-"Bueno, bueno"- comentó mientras estiraba sus brazos- "tuve una muy buena noche, así que les daré una mano"- Miró de reojo a Cullen y vio que bajaba sus brazos lentamente mientras cambiaba la expresión de su cara.

 

Con una agilidad gatuna, Rada corrió hacia el establo y luego de dar unos cuantos saltos, llegó hasta el techo del lugar. Sacó lo que parecía ser un sujetador y las ropa interior de un hombre, tomando también el cartel. Guardó este último bajo el brazo y con suaves pero certeros movimientos, llegó hasta tierra firme de nuevo. Los soldados estaban totalmente consternados. Por un lado se veían aliviados de que la cantidad de horas de entrenamiento no iba a aumentar más, pero por otro estaba la decepción culpable de no conocer a los verdaderos dueños de la ropa.

 

-"Una vez más, la Inquisidora nos ha salvado"- gritó alguien del público haciendo que una ola de aplausos se elevaran hacia ella. Rada trató de calmarlos pero no fue posible y sólo se callaron cuando una voz grave cruzó entre ellos.

 

-"Inquisidora, no tenía que tomar esa responsabilidad"- señaló Cullen acercándose lentamente. Los presentes se voltearon hacia el comandante que traía una mirada seria, y luego voltearon hacia Rada quien sostenía una media sonrisa en sus labios.

 

-"Por supuesto que debía. Después de todo..."- Rada elevó el sujetador.-"Esta prenda es mía"- Las bocas de todos los presentes se abrieron hasta el piso. Cullen incluso se sonrojó ante dichas palabras. La inquisidora pudo observar como todos se debatían entre burlarse, reir o permanecer serios. Finalmente mantuvieron el silencio.- "Entonces, soldados. Entrenen duro el día de mañana y lamento haberles causado este problema."

 

Solo hubieron balbuceos pues nadie podía aun asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Rada se abrió paso entre los presentes devolviéndose en su camino hacia las escaleras cuando de pronto se detuvo y giró lentamente.

 

-"Ah, lo olvidaba"- tomó la otra ropa interior y luego de mirarla unos segundos, la lazó hacia el público.-"Eso es suyo...Comandante."- Cullen atrapó la prenda en el aire ante el shock de los presentes.- "Debería cuidar más sus pertenencias."

 

-"Es una maldita broma."- comentó uno de los soldados que estaba al lado del rubio. Rada le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino, pero la voz de Cullen la detuvo en seco.

 

-"Tal vez podría tener más cuidado, si 'alguien' no me acorralara en cualquier lugar...Inquisidora."- Fue el turno de Rada de cambiar de color. Los soldados pasaban su mirada desde ella hacia Cullen y viceversa, los que ahora se miraban con fuego en los ojos.

 

La emoción en los rostros de todos denotaba que esto definitivamente era una de las cosas más excitantes que habían visto nunca.

 

-"Una lástima. A este ritmo, muy pronto no tendrá qué ponerse...aunque pensándolo bien, no suena tan terrible."- Cullen le sonrió de medio lado y Rada se mordió el labio inferior. Casi podían sentir el calor que ambos irradiaban. -"Nos vemos luego...Comandante."- La voz de Rada se enrolló suavemente al rededor de todos, quienes soltaron sonoramente el aire que habían estado guardando en sus pulmones.

 

-"Bastardo afortunado"- Cullen pasó por alto el insulto recibido, pues estaba muy pendiente de ver cómo se movía el cuerpo de Rada al subir por las escaleras y de planear qué haría con ella en la noche. Hace algunos meses realmente le había preocupado lo que los soldados podrían pensar de ellos. Ahora que Rada había burlado la muerte tantas veces, no le importaba que todo Thedas supiera que estaba durmiendo con la Inquisidora.

 

-"No lo entiendo. Si la ropa era del comandante, ¿Por qué nos castigó a nosotros?"- el desafortunado Jim alzó la voz entre sus pares, quienes se alejaron un poco al comprender que nuevamente invocaría la furia del rubio.

 

-"Jim...dos horas más para ti."- Señaló calmado Cullen. La cara del joven soldado se desfiguró de incredulidad y temor.

 

-"Pero...pero..."

 

-"Jim..."

 

-"No, no señor, ya entendí."- Cullen rió en silencio y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina. El grupo terminó dispersándose mientras reían y comentaban lo que acaban de ver. Al final solo quedó Jim parado en medio del patio. Dio un fuerte suspiro y caminó pesadamente hacia su puesto.

 

-"Bueno"- dijo finalmente- "Al menos se dio cuenta que estaba aquí. "

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
